Forgotten Love
by Alvarie Army
Summary: After suffering two years of heartbreak, Alvarie Johnson is still steamed up. How will things work out when a certain blue-eyed boy returns to her life?
1. Heartache and Hay Fever

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians! And please remember, this is my first story published and I was so nervous to do so. Please, no flames. Please? Thanks to all you wonderful people who will read and review MY story. (Did I just say that?) Please REVIEW! I want to make your reading experience as enjoyable as possible, but I can't do that if you don't review. :) 3**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the large, slightly pink tinted, window against the mosaic wall. The blue, green, and purple walls shimmered in the light, which also looked slightly pink. The walls had been decorated in mosaics since I was able to say the word _mosaic_. Every summer flower in my room released a beautiful odor and pollen, which caused me to sneeze awake. After several more sneezes, the fit finally slowed down.

"Alvarie, are you feeling okay?" my mom called up to me, her voice genuinely concerned. Despite my love of flowers and the abundance of them in my room, I'd never been able to eradicate my hay fever.

After pausing for several seconds, making sure I was done sneezing, I told her that I was perfectly fine. "Stupid hay fever," I murmured.

Small taps at my window alerted me of someone's presence, someone I hadn't seen since two winters prior to this summer. He'd be very surprised at my amazing change in looks and personality. Well, I still looked a little like I did, but now I was much more mature looking.

After debating whether I should let him in or not (he did ignore me for over two years), I cracked the window a little. My voice was enraged as I spoke, not daring to let him see me cry. "What do you want, Frostbite?" I snarled through my teeth, remembering the pain.

The pale boy shrugged, an apologetic look gracing his face. If the pain wasn't burning in my chest as we spoke, it might've softened me. However, even after two years, the hurt and anguish made my blood boil beneath my perfectly (and _naturally_) tanned skin. His eyes looked up to meet mine, and I felt an urge to punch him from where he stood. Somehow, I resisted.

"Uh, the others have missed you, Pixie. Jamie and Sophie-"

I cut him off, fully aware of how rude it was. With my tan hand held up, I looked official and so not like me. Usually I was the most cheerful, bright-eyes little girl a person would ever meet. But with him standing in front of me, I'd lost all my cheeriness that he was very familiar with. "You are not allowed to call me _Pixie_ anymore. My name is Alvarie."

He stared at me in utter shock. I'd never used a tone even remotely similar to that one in my entire life, or at least for as long as I could remember. My first memories were of the days my parents finished all the legal adoption rights and were signing papers. I was four years old when someone finally adopted me. All other potential parents said I was too perfect, almost inhuman. However, my parents wanted exactly that.

"_Alvarie_, Jamie and Sophie have really missed seeing you around. And the other kids… I think they miss you almost as much." His frosty blue eyes held mine, as if he was mentally begging for forgiveness.

I was still heated up by past times, so I closed the window and shut the blinds. Slowly, I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Sobs shook my entire body and made it difficult for me to breathe properly. My nose burned from the tears in the back of my throat. All my pain came pouring out in those many, not to mention _long_, minutes. I lost track of time as sobs overtook my whole body.

Finally, after what I estimated to be half an hour, the crying slowed intensely. There was a soft knock at my immaculately carved wooden door. My mom walked in, carrying a tray of spritz cookies and chocolate milk. She set the tray on my desk after pushing my school stuff to the side. She didn't know how much it hurt; she and my dad went straight from high school sweethearts to a married couple, leaving out the details in between.

"Hey, Alvarie, you okay?" she asked, sitting on the ground next to me. "Thinking about him again?"

I nodded my head, still gasping for breath. "Sorta. It still hurts."

My mom slipped her arm over my shoulders and let me lean against her. Her warmth enveloped my, causing the fire of anger to cool down and warming my frozen heart. It was amazing how someone had such amazing effects on someone else. Even if she wasn't my _real_ mother, this was the closest I'd ever get in my life.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, I stood and walked over to the tray of cookies. I grabbed one with bright red sugar on the "petals" and pink sugar in the middle. My mom had always been able to decorate things in absolute perfection, letting me help sometimes.

"I have to get ready for work now. Be careful, okay, Pixie?" my mom asked me, not really expecting much more than a nod. That was all I could give her, considering I had a mouthful of cookie. She gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before heading off. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


	2. Gardens and Enemies

Dirt wedged itself under my fingernails, presumably because of my blatant refusal to wear gardening gloves. People had always given me strange looks when they saw me in the garden, single-handedly doing all the work. I usually ignored them.

"Oh, look, she's playing in the dirt again."

I kept my eyes focused on the butterfly bush I was planting. Every year, my parents allowed me to buy one new flower to add to my garden, so every year I had to remove excess amounts of flowers like a Black-Eyed Susan. I'd known that they multiply rapidly right from the very beginning, but I'd chosen them anyways. My love for flowers was boundless.

"It's a miracle that there isn't dirt stuck _in_ her skin. Poor thing," the voice said, louder. As if she could get any more obnoxious. "This flower looks dead." Her pale, unhealthily thin, hand lifted a small flower.

A groan escaped my tight lips. "It's not in season, Henna. That's an aster, a flower that blooms in fall, not July." That was the maximum amount of words I ever bothered to give Henna Geraldo. She was stuck up, ignorant, and felt like she was above everybody. Her father was very wealthy and powerful, so Henna felt like she was invincible.

"That's unfortunate. All flowers should bloom at the same time, in my opinion," Henna continued, looking at the flower in utter disgust.

"If all flowers bloomed at the same time, the beauty wouldn't last as long. It'd be restricted to a few short months at most." I lamented the thought of going such a long time without plants. "Horrifying."

Henna waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. I've got to get going, but I suppose I'll see you at the Mid-July Party, right?"

I shifted my weight nervously at her question. Yes, I knew about the party and was invited, but I'd turned down the offer. Dancing, punch, and I did not get along at all. "Actually, I decided not to go. It just doesn't sound, what's the word, _fun_. But I'm sure you'll make the most of it, Henna." I returned my focus to the bush, waiting for her to leave.

After standing around for a few seconds, Henna got bored and left. Instant relief flooded through my body. I'd taken care of two people I really didn't want to see in one day. That was the best I'd ever done in my life. If only it would've lasted just a little bit longer.


	3. Blocking Out

"Alvarie, you can't block me out forever. I-"

"Yes, I can block you out forever. And I will block you out, just like you blocked me out. 'I'm sorry' isn't enough anymore." I'd managed to keep my voice calm as I held my fake cell phone to my ear, pretending that I was talking over the phone. It was better than looking like the freaky nature girl who talks to the air. "If I could, I'd undo everything that happened between us. Make it so that it never happened."

He took a step closer to me, extending a very pale hand. "Please forgive me. I didn't have a choice!" His voice was filled with regret.

Tears stung at my eyes, but I would refuse to let any fall. No more tears would fall for _him_. That was my new resolve: don't block him out, but don't let him see me suffer.

"Why should I forgive you? Give me one good reason," I exclaimed angrily.

He hesitated, lips trembling. My best guess was that they hadn't been kissed since he broke my heart. No, broke is too subtle a word for what he did. He _shattered_ me, everything. Not just my heart, but my very soul, fell into pieces. Now, he knew how it felt to be abandoned. "Alvarie, hear me out."

I'd drawn my lips tight, not trusting them to keep all the whimpers inside. I gave him a small nod.

Slowly, the blue eyed boy sat next to me, leaning on his staff. "When I left, it wasn't because I stopped loving you. It was because I was worried my love would put you in danger. Remember how jumpy I always was?"

"I remember what I always told _you_ when you warned me of the danger. I don't care."

His eyes brightened. "You still don't?"

_"Ugh! I am so stupid!"_ I remained completely silent, waiting for him to continue. Rather than speak, he stared at me hopefully. Every time my eyes flickered up to look at him, he was holding perfectly still, his position the same as the last time I looked. "No, I don't care about danger. Is that so strange?"

The hopeful glimmer disappeared. "Alvarie, remember how you had nightmares every night after we broke up?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That's why I left, why I broke up with you." He grabbed my hand, holding it so tight I couldn't pull away. "Pitch Black was going after you because of me. Every day, I thought of coming back to you, but I couldn't bring myself to put you in that position again."

My eyes rose to meet his, staring intensely. His face was serious and soft, assuring me that this was the truth. "I can deal with a few nightmares."

"Really?" he said, his tone changing to one of anger. He lifted my wrist up and pointed to the scars running the length of my hand and arm. "Pitch did this to you. If I hadn't gotten involved in your perfect life, you wouldn't have these." His grip loosened and my arm fell limply to me side. "You wouldn't still be hurting."

"How do you know if I'm-?"

"Sandy… showed me. I asked him to give you the best dreams he could think of for you. Did you get them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I got them all. Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled before looking down the street. I looked as well, but only saw Henna walking farther away. "Who's she? Seems like a jerk to me."

"Me, too. That's Henna, hater of flowers and winter," I declared, hoping that he'd at least attack her for hating winter. _"If he's still in love with me, which he claims, he'll also attack her for hating flowers. What kind of person hates flowers?"_

My elusive way of asking him to do something worked. Jack stood up, forming a snowball in his hand. He took aim and threw it as fast and hard as he could. I watched it sail through the air, unaware that I was being lifted into the air. I turned to look at Jack, glaring ferociously.

"What do you think you are doing?" I growled softly.

Jack smiled. "Do you want her to think you threw that? Besides, you used to love flying."

My eyes squeezed shut. "That was when we were a couple! Before you broke my heart. Now, set me down somewhere safe!"

A little smirk appeared on his face and I knew he'd taken what I said to a different level. Now, he'd take me somewhere as far away from my safe, painless home as possible. If only I could escape his grasp without falling to my death. In the past, I would've been thrilled at the surprise he was giving me, but now, after all he put me through, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jack tilted his head away from my earsplitting scream, trying to avoid it without dropping me. Finally, he clamped one of his hands over my mouth. I could feel the calluses on my lips as I closed my mouth. I could smell the pine and vanilla scent of his skin as his fingers barely brushed my nose. Despite all my anger (and possible hatred), the scent made me happy.

"If I take my hand away, will you scream again?" he asked playfully.

I shook my head, knowing that screaming would be absolutely pointless now that he could hold my mouth without dropping me. His hand moved, taking the amazing smell with it. "Did you know you smell like pine trees and vanilla?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, you might've mentioned that before. I also remember you saying I taste like-"

"Watch it, Frosty!" I said in mock anger. My heart still ached, but I had to be nice when he was able to drop me at any given second. "I know what I said… two years ago."


	4. Big News

The rest of the flight was silent as we both remembered the day Jack broke up with me, left me alone. I'd never been that hurt by anyone else. It was a pain I was never able to get rid of, just forget it for a while. The first eight months, I listened to Taylor Swift nonstop. After that, I began to get better, listening to bands that I grew to genuinely love. After my first encounter with Imagine Dragons, I was hooked. Insta-favorite band.

Jack's feet touched the ground first, followed by mine. I'd always been relatively short, stuck at 5'0 since eighth grade. However, I loved being short, even if people teased me about it. I received a lot of compliments saying how cute I am because of my shortness. It worked.

"Alvarie, remember this place?" Jack asked, leaning close to me. Casually, I walked away to avoid making things awkward for the both of us. I'd become a good actress when it came to real life situations. I'd snuck out of the house ten times in the last month.

_"You told me you loved me here. Then you took me here to break up with me. What kind of sick person are you?"_ I wanted to scream at him. Instead, I said nothing.

"Is that a no or a yes?" Jack's voice had a hint of a chuckle in it. When I didn't say anything, Jack rolled his eyes. "I always brought you here to tell you important news."

I closed my eyes before speaking. "So what's your news today?"

"I have to leave again." His voice was barely there, so I thought I misunderstood him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jack hesitated, looking at his bare feet. "I have to leave again. Last time, I didn't completely understand why I had to leave. Now, I do." He took a few steps towards me, but I took an equal amount of steps away. "Trust me, I don't want to leave, but I don't have a choice."

"You always had a choice. Me or whatever else you know that I don't. You chose whatever else." Despite the hateful words, my tone was calm, almost desolate. My words were empty, lifeless.

"I told you, Pitch Black was after you."

For the second time that day, I held my hand up to him. "Whoa, slow down. Who is Pitch Black?"

Jack's cold hands wrapped around my hand, and he pulled it to his side, out of the air. He leaned close to me, and I was unable to pull back. "Pitch Black is the Boogeyman. He gives people nightmares. Not to mention how much he hates me."

"Now I'm intrigued. Why does he hate you?" I sounded playful.

A light blush appeared on Jack's face as he stepped back, relinquishing my hand. "I kinda sent him into an underground hole, possibly to his death. But I didn't know he was so evil until after we broke up."

"Correction, until after you broke up with me. I took no part in the break up other than the victim."

"Sorry about that. How many times have I apologized now?" Jack asked, brightening up.

I smiled, the first time I'd given Jack a smile since he broke me. "Not enough. I'll let you know when you reach the magic number. Deal?"

"Deal. So, Pitch sent his nightmare sand to _you_ because he only knew that we dated. Don't know how he found out, but he never found out that we broke up. I told him a few weeks ago to get him to leave you alone." Jack stepped closer to me again.

My eyes closed again, this time holding back more tears. Yes, I did still love Jack, but his excuse wasn't enough. "Why did you dump me to fight a guy you didn't know? You said you didn't know how evil he was. You said nothing could break us up. You said…"

"There's more to the story. I wasn't the only one fighting Pitch. Sandy helped me and so did… some others." Jack looked away nervously, as if he'd given away too much.

_"Did he?"_ I thought. "Who are 'others'?" Jack remained silent, so I decided to use a different tactic. "If you want me to trust you again, you have to tell me everything." I put my hand on his forearm, feeling the frost melt and reform under my hand.

"Every legend you've ever heard about is real, okay? I said it!" He turned to look at the moon, which was clearly visible despite the light. "What are you going to do? Take away my _title_. She deserves to know!"

I tightened my grip on his arm. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"The Man in the Moon didn't want me to tell you about the others." He glared at the moon. "As I said, every legend you've heard about is real."

"Every legend? Like… Jack Frost?"

He nodded smiling at my little game.

"And the Sandman?"

Another nod.

"The Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny?"

Jack nodded again.

"Santa Claus is real?" My voice was questioning at this one.

Jack smiled. "Santa is very real, but we don't call him that. All the others call him North. You can, too."

"What about Mother Nature? Is she real?" I was eager for this answer. Mother Nature had been my favorite legend to learn about.

"Ah, maybe not _every_ legend is real. Unfortunately, the position of Mother Nature has not yet been filled." His tone was mock serious. "But the others like Cupid are real. Actually, Cupid is super annoying. And you know how everyone is mad at Cupid because they like someone who barely notices them?" I nodded nervously. "She's a horrible shot"

We both laughed at his revelation. It was hard to imagine Cupid being a horrible shot, but it would make perfect sense. "Don't send her after me, Jack. You need to work hard if you want to regain my trust."

The happy moment was over as I took on my guarded mind again.

"I have one more thing to tell you. I'm a Guardian now."

I searched my mind for where I'd heard that term before. Jack had always said in a mocking tone when we were dating, but now he sounded serious. "What do you mean, you're a Guardian? You told me you hate them."

"I did, sorta. Now, I'm the Guardian of Fun. Go figure," Jack said. He then wrapped an arm under my arms and carried me home.


	5. Memories of a Worse Time

Saying goodbye to Jack was awkward, and kinda painful. The lost look in his eyes assured me that he would return, waiting for me to take him back. However, I was unsure if I'd ever be ready to open my heart up to him again. All my trust in him shattered the day he broke up with me. I remembered it very clearly.

_"Hey, Pixie, do you want to go for a little flight?" Jack asked, leaning close to me. I could smell the vanilla and pine dancing across his breath. Unable to speak, I nodded gently. "Climb on, unless you want to go the risky way."_

_He was testing me, my bravery. "I think you can handle the risky way," I said, leaning close to him. His lips touched my neck, slowly travelling up to my jaw. I shuddered under his cool touch, waiting for the moment our lips met. Despite all the wonderful feelings I had when he touched me anywhere, our lips meeting was my favorite part. Every time we kissed, it felt like the first time, an explosion ringing out. After he lingered on my jaw for several seconds, I tilted my head down to meet him._

_After several glorious minutes, Jack pulled away. "You taste like white chocolate?" His tone was clearly asking me why I tasted like white chocolate._

_"I had white chocolate earlier. Not everything is sound science… Jack Frost. Now, explain to me why _you_ taste like cinnamon cookies mixed with hot chocolate."_

_We both laughed before Jack scooped me up, bridal-style. Upon taking to the air, we learned that it was actually very safe (not quite as safe as our usual piggy-back rides, but close). It took several minutes before I fell asleep in Jack's arms, feeling the soft fabric of his hoodie against the side of my face._

_"Pixie, wake up. We're here," Jack's soothing voice came._

_I stepped out of his grasp, loving the scenery already. Our first kiss, the first time we'd confessed our love, everything in our relationship happened here. Apparently, this was the place Jack first woke up, or so he told me._

_"What're we doing here, Jackers?" I used my favorite nickname for him._

_Jack blinked hard before looking me straight in the eye. "Alvarie, you know I love you. More than my own life. But… something's come up. I-I can't…"_

_My hand found his, gripping it tightly. "What?"_

_"I can't see you anymore. We… we shouldn't be dating. In fact, just pretend we never met." Jack tore his hand away from mine._

_Tears filled my eyes as his words sunk in. "You… you're breaking up with me." It wasn't a question._

_Jack looked at me, grabbing my hand in his. "As much as I wish I could say no, I can't lie to you. We can't date anymore, Alvarie." He looped his arm around my waist. "I'm going to take you back home. And you're never going to see me again. We were just a mistake."_

My hand reached for my cheeks, and I felt that they were soaking wet. Reliving the painful memories had brought on tears, tears that I couldn't stop. I'd trusted Jack to love me, to take care of my heart. Instead, he'd destroyed them both. Even though I knew why, it hurt. "Life sucks! I hate him!"

My mom walked through my door, a worried look making her look five years older. "What's wrong, Pixie?"

"Jack is what's wrong. I can't stop thinking about him! I hate it!" I said, my voice shrill.

"Alvarie, Jack is gone. Forget him! There are plenty of young men your age around town." She sat on my bed next to me. "If you want, I can drive you to the boy's high school."

I shook my head, eyes wide. "No way! Mom, I went to an all-girls school to _escape_ heartbreak. I'm not going to risk it again until college!" I crossed my arms.

"Okay, Miss Forever Alone. Your wish is my command." She did a little genie dance on my bed and I hit her with a pillow. "Seriously, Alvarie, you are beautiful, smart, and kind. Any boy would be lucky to call you his."

She didn't say anything for a moment, just stared. "What?"

"Your eyes never fail to amaze me. They are so… mystical."

It was true. My eyes were constantly swirling, blue, silver, and green waves. The colors never sat still, as if they were an ocean, or the wind. My eyes were my favorite facial feature.

* * *

**Please review! I need to know what you think so I can improve. Favoriting and Following are okay, too, but reviews are much more beneficial. Please? _Danke_! (Thank you)**


	6. Danger

Moonlight flooded through my bedroom window, casting a pretty glow on everything. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep tonight, not with the memories of my time with Jack so fresh in my mind. It hurt enough after two years of not seeing the white haired demon, but now hurt was inescapable. He claimed it was the boogeyman, but I had no way to be absolutely sure.

Finally, sometime around one in the stinking morning, I fell asleep. Even though I knew I had stuff to do the next day (I woke up early to tend to my plants), sleep was a foreign thought.

"Pixie Dust, it's nine in the morning," a male voice said. Instinctively, I punched at the voice. Everybody who knew me knew _not_ to wake me up. "Well, it's nice to see you, too."

I blushed as looked at my dad's bruising jaw. Even when I was half-asleep, I could pack a good hard punch. "Sorry, Daddy. You know better, though!"

He laughed, still rubbing his jaw. "Yeah, I was the idiot this time."

"You are not an idiot. You are a dad who has a very awesome, not to mention beautiful, daughter." I fluffed my hair in the girly way I wasn't known for. The girliest thing about me was my love for plant life. "Wait, did you say _nine_?"

"Sure did. Don't stress, Pixie Dust. I followed your detailed plant instructions that you made in case you weren't able to take care of them." He put a hand to my forehead, something he always did to calm me down. It usually worked, but today it seemed like my tension switched to him upon touch.

"What, Dad? Is there something wrong with me?"

He shook his head and called for my mom. She rushed in, worried. After a short, and kinda hushed, conversation, my mom got the thermometer. As soon as she stuck it in my mouth, her face grew calm.

"Henry, she's fine. You're feeling things," my mom said as she brushed my hair back from my head. "Now, get up. Somebody's waiting for you downstairs."

My pajamas weren't very flattering, since they were long on my short body. I changed quickly, not wanting random people to see me in my strangest (yet most comfortable) PJs.

In a new outfit (jean shorts that faded into white and a purple tank top), I rushed down the steps to our living room. Both disappointment and joy filled me to the brim, keeping my expression neutral. "Jack, why are you here?"

Jack stood up, looking nervous. "I have something I need to give you. Just… not here."

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me here," I said, biting my bottom lip nervously. Jack wasn't one to keep secrets from people like my parents, so it must have been huge.

"I can't tell you here. Can we go to your roof instead?" I gave him a weird look, not understanding his logic. "It's more private and you're still at home."

_"He's got a point,"_ I thought subconsciously. _"Shut up, Alvarie!"_

"P-Alvarie? You okay with going to the roof?" he asked, looking at me closely.

I nodded, shaking my disputing thoughts. "Yeah, but I'm not the one who can fly. You want to go to the roof, you have to take me."

Jack smiled deviously, meaning he was more than happy to fly me to the roof. Despite our houses beautiful exterior, we had a boring, flat roof. We kept it clean and during the summer, we usually laid down rugs and old towels so we could sunbathe. Luckily, this meant that my new shoes wouldn't get tar all over them.

"The others sent me to tell you because I know you the best. Please don't be mad."

I shrugged, not understanding what he was talking about. "You'll have to do a better job than that if you ever want me to understand. Please, feel free to elaborate."

Slowly, as if testing his own hands, Jack pulled a small silver ring from his pocket. It wasn't fancy, like an engagement ring. It was just a simple silver band that looked a little too big for my slender fingers. "Remember how I yelled at the Man in the Moon yesterday?"

"Um, yeah. That's not something a person forgets. Oh, help! My ex-boyfriend is yelling at the moon! How could I forget?" We both let out tight laughs.

Jack blushed, something he'd been doing a lot in the past two days. "Well, today the Guardians, including me, had a meeting. Pitch Black, remember him? He's back again with help. Nobody knows who it is, but she'd powerful." He paused, looking at me. He waited for something to click in my mind, but nothing did. Jack never spoke about his life as an immortal being. "He's after you, Alvarie. He wants to kill you."

I was shocked beyond words. My mouth opened and closed as if trying to force something out, but nothing came. After a few seconds of looking like a fish, words spilled from my lips. "Why is he after me? We broke up!"

"Nobody knows why! We just know he wants blood, _your_ blood. So, Manny decided that I have to protect you." He handed me the ring and I slipped it on my finger. It hung loose several moments before shrinking to a perfect fit. "This ring will summon me if you're ever in danger. No special instructions, the ring just knows."

* * *

**I love you, LuffyxRuby! You followed my story and for that I love you! Now, if only I could get some people to review, I'd have it made! Thanls to everyone who stuck around this long. I promise, we'll be seeing our favorite boogeyman soon! Oh, and I have a poll on my profile. Should Jack and Alvarie get back together? You decide, my people!**


	7. Flower Pots

I stared at the silver band around my finger, almost wishing it would disappear. It was a weird reminder of my weird conversation with Jack. Everything was weird today! I slept in, my dad thought I was sick, and Jack gave me a ring and said I was in danger. Was there anything else the world wanted to through at me?

Suddenly, my cell phone blared out Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I took a dive for my Android (Christmas present), and answered without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Gosh, you're okay! I was so nervous that you were dead!" a high pitched voice shouted over the phone. I held it a few inches from my ear.

"Well, that was a very traditional greeting. Hi to you too, Katie." Sarcasm dripped off my words. "Why did you think I was dead?"

Katie breathed a small sigh of relief. "You weren't answering your phone. I mean, usually you always answer when it's me, but yesterday…" She took a deep breath. "I don't think my therapist is working too well."

"I told you it's all a bunch of bologna! But nobody listens to me."

"Alvarie Faith Johnson, people do listen to you. _I_ listened, but my parents are so super stubborn." I could hear her smile through the phone. "Dr. Wang is not a good therapist at all."

The ring on my finger started vibrating, causing my entire hand to shake. A tinkling sound erupted, sounding like Christmas Bells. I knew to hang up before something horrible happened to me. "Um, I gotta go. See you later, 'kay? Bye, Katie!" I threw my phone against my bed, unable to hold it. "I'm already in danger? Seriously, world?"

Shadows crept over my window, shielding all the light from my room. The shadows crept across my floor, all of them heading straight towards me. Then they materialized, turning into a more solid substance.

"Sand?" I made a sound of utter disgust as I realized that this must be the alleged _Pitch Black_ Jack had told me about. "Leave me alone!"

A villainous laugh spread through my entire room, echoing off my walls. Two yellow eyes appeared amidst a sea of darkness. "Ah, such a pretty face." A pale grey hand reached out and cupped my cheek, but I turned and backed away.

Before I could reach my door, the sand stretched up my legs, holding me in place. "So not cool!" I shouted at the creepy looking man. "What the heck did I do to you, Creeper?"

"Pardon me? My name is not Creeper, it is Pitch." The man seemed confused as he tried to figure out my nickname for him.

_"Now's my chance! I have to get out of this sand!"_ I'd never thought that I'd think something that strange, but apparently the world wanted me to have some excitement. I squirmed around in the sand ropes. _"Dang, these things are strong!"_

"Let her go, Pitch! This is my fight, not hers!" a familiar voice shouted above the rustling of sand. "Besides, that's just pitiful. Picking on a human girl who can't defend herself is just a sad statement on what you've become."

Pitch's face crumpled in anger, glaring at the source of the voice. "'You made this my fight.' Isn't that what you told me just over a year ago? Well, you had teeth, I have revenge."

Ice blasted across the room shooting straight at Pitch. He jumped to the side, but the ice grazed his arm. The distraction was enough for me to escape the sand and run over to Jack. While I may not have forgiven him, I still needed protection.

"Can you get that _thing_ out of my room?!" I whispered furiously at Jack.

He nodded, glaring at the dark form that was the boogeyman. "Just give me a few seconds. This guy's a real pain in the butt."

I admired that Jack didn't cuss, at least not around me. As soon as Jack shot more ice towards Pitch, I ducked and avoided a lashing of black sound. "Hey, watch it! Living human here!" Jack chuckled but kept his gaze on Pitch.

"Get out of here, Pitch. I have the advantage of knowing where she-" Jack was cut off by the sound of shattering, then jumping.

"What was that?" Pitch shouted, holding his foot in his hand. Black sand wrapped the injury and he left.

I answered him, even though he was gone. "That was an empty flower pot."

* * *

**This was fun to write. A sorta battle scene ended by a flower pot. Thank you, LuffyxRuby, for being my first reviewer. Here is a digital cookie, just for you. Everyone else who kept reading until this chapter, know that my inspiration was my Jack Frost Shimeji! He is so CUTE!**


	8. The Easter What?

"Are you okay?"

"I already told you I'm fine."

"I know, but it looks painful." Jack touched my ankle, which was bruised and slightly swollen. It did hurt, but not enough for me to cause Jack endless worry. If I did that, he'd never let me out of his sights so long as I lived. "Are you sure it's not twisted or something?"

I shook my head. After twisting my ankle (on more than one occasion), I'd learned how it felt. "I'm sure. The grip of the sand was really tight, that's all."

Jack still seemed unsure as he pulled my blanket over the swollen area. This had been his idea, which came about as soon as my ankle had started to swell. He touched the edge of his staff to the blanket and waited a thick layer of frost to develop. Neither of us felt like going to get an ice pack, so this was our best option.

"Ah." I let out a sound of relief and delight at the soothing feeling the ice had brought. "That feels marvelous."

I heard a snicker and turned to look at Jack. He shrugged innocently and looked around the room. His staff was relaxed, not in attacking position: whatever was in my room was friendly to some extent.

"What's with the big words, Sheila? This is Frostbite you're talking to," an Australian voice said from beneath my bed. When I sat up a little straighter, I saw a small thing of grey-blue fur poking out.

Jack smiled, pointing his staff at the fluff. I nodded, eager to see what would happen. I was still angry at Jack, but he always played the most hilarious pranks. It was how we met, without getting into much detail. A spark of blue ice travelled through the air, freezing the whatever under my bed. There was a small yelp and what sounded like a head banging.

"You're in for it now, Frostbite!" the voice exclaimed as I heard claws scratch at me floor. "Where're you at, Flyboy?"

Jack was floating, clinging to my ceiling. Leisurely, he drifted down to my bed and rested beside me. When he spoke, his voice was loud and clear. It sounded like a proclamation. "Alvarie, meet the Easter Kangaroo!"

"The Easter what?" I said, stifling a laugh. "Is that you meant when you talked about ruining the "Kangaroo's" holiday? You ruined Easter?"

We both laughed at my forged horror. "Blizzard of '68, one of my best blizzards yet."

A head appeared from under my bed. "I'm still waiting for the right moment to get my revenge. And what about the Titanic? You feel guilty for that one, Mate?"

"You sunk the Titanic?" I shouted, staring at Jack in a new light. "How many people did you kill?"

"I didn't mean to. I was so far away from land; I didn't think anybody would go there." Jack's eyes filled with tears at his extreme guilt. "I counted all the people who died, unable to stop. It's why I can't let anything happen to you or anybody else. I can't add to that list of people _I_ killed. My fault."

I grabbed his wrist firmly, careful not to move my ankle. "It's not your fault. Accidents happen. Right… I'm sorry, what should I call you?"

"Bunny works just fine." The large face peered at me from the floor, green eyes popping against his subtle fur. "North sent me to check on 'er."

"Sitting right here," I said to no one in particular. If they were going to start talking about me, I didn't want to be in the room. "And I can defend myself, FYI."

Bunny laughed at my words, as though I said a hilarious joke rather than a statement. "She's almost as bad as you are, Frost."

Jack smiled at me, that same old hopeful look back in his eyes.

"Can it, Cottontail," I said coolly. Life had proven itself interesting for me, and interesting demanded several different tones that not everyone needs. "Hey, wanna make a bet?"

The room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop, which we did. I decided to test it out.

Jack leaned in, looking excited rather than lovey-dovey. "What kind of bet? Don't do speed; that's one thing I'll give him." He glared at the large rabbit on my floor. Bunny had finally come out from under my bed when I called him Cottontail.

"We'll see who's more graceful. Jack, you'll set up flower pots, empty ones _only_, around my backyard. Then Bunny and I will see who can go through the course without breaking any." I leaned down so my face was about six inches from Bunny's. "What do you think?"

"I'm in."

* * *

**A competition between Alvarie and Bunny? I decided that Bunny needed to be tested on more than just speed, so I added gracefulness. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers (LuffyxRuby). Who do you think will win this, the ancient Pooka or the sixteen year old girl? Type in the review box who you think will win!**


	9. You Owe Me

"Okay, I set up two perfect replicas. That way you can go at the same time and we can see who's better. Cause if one of you broke a flower pot, I'd have to find another one." Jack sounded like an announcer, deep voice and slow talking. "The person, or Kangaroo, with the least amount of broken pots wins."

I looked at my shoes blankly, hoping to catch Bunny off-guard. Secretly, I was ready to run, leap, and avoid breaking my flower pots. It was my money that paid for them and I did not feel like being the one to waste it. Besides, a healthy competition was something I'd needed for a long time now. After eight years of soccer, two years of dance (which failed due to horrible stage-fright), and one year of rowing, I needed a plain, old-fashioned competition.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I heard Jack yell. Instantly, I darted away from the start line. The first pot was up to my knees, not too tall.

_"Piece of cake."_ My thoughts filled my head, encouraging me to do better. I winced as I landed on my bad ankle, but I kept going. At the next pot, up to my waist, I did a ballet leap over it. I'd never bothered to learn the names of the moves; I just did them. My second landing was just as successful as the first. Then came the zigzags. These were always my favorite part of soccer practice.

By the time I reached the end of the course, I was out of breath with a stinging ankle. Jack had really used my yard's length to his advantage. Some people in our neighborhood would call it short, but compared to most people's yards, it was very large. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of my face and fell in the grass. However, despite the workout, not one of the pots on my side was broken. Bunny had at least three pots in pieces.

I walked over to him, smiling triumphantly. "You owe me three new pots, Bunny."

* * *

**Okay, this one was really short, but sometimes you just need a short chapter. I will not apologize for writing what I think feels right. Besides, this chapter would be really boring if I went into a lot of detail. Review my story. I know this is getting repetitive, but until I get more reviews, I shall keep saying this! And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**


	10. Katie

Three ice packs later, the swelling in my ankle had almost completely disappeared. Unfortunately, the bruise had spread up my entire leg and I couldn't wear any shorts until it had disappeared some. I poked it and watched the color drain and return. It was gross and strange looking, probably the ugliest injury I'd ever had.

I heard footsteps from the other side of my door and yanked the blanket over my leg.

"Hey, Mom." I waved in an exaggerated motion.

She looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. "Katie came over. Get out of bed and come talk to your friend."

As my mom went to pull the blanket off, I gripped it down. She continued to fight for a few moments before giving up and leaving with a final warning to go downstairs. Once she was gone, I changed into a pair of jeans.

Katie ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "I am so happy you are okay and not dead. Never do that AGAIN!" she shouted into my ear.

"Can't… breath… Let… go."

Instantly I was dropped to the ground, causing me to fall to my left a little. Katie looked at my leg; then she turned her gaze to my eyes. "What did you do, little idiot?"

I gasped in mock horror. "Idiot? I think not. Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I shifted my weight to my right leg, which was fine except for a thin cut along my calf. "It's a crazy story."

"A story? Tell all, tell all!" Katie shouted her signature cry. Whenever I said anything remotely interesting, she freaked and demanded me to "tell all."

"I told you, you won't believe me." I sat on the sofa, lifting my leg over our rescue greyhound, Blue. He was only four years old and was a champion racer.

Katie sat next to my foot and stared at me. "Tell all, tell all! Besides, I believed you when you said you met _Jack Frost_. No normal person says that." She laughed at my craziness.

"Yeah well, I… I… I got nothing." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I got in a fight with the boogeyman and he's trying to kill me."

We just stared at each other in completely awkward silence. Finally, Katie spoke. "You've lost it."

"I said you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm gonna call the loony bin on you!" She started laughing like crazy. "Please, why would the _boogeyman_ be after you? You're just some random girl with nothing better to do than play with flowers and pretend you're a fairy."

I cleared my throat. "I haven't pretended to be a fairy since fourth grade! Lay off, _Katerina_. And I like plants."

"I like pie but you don't see me baking it _all day_." Katie smiled at me.

"I like cake," I replied softly.

"Pie."

"Cake."

"Pie."

"Cake."

"Cake."

"Pie," I said. Then I smacked my forehead a little too hard. "Ow. Now I've got _another_ bruise or injury of some sort. I feel so loved. But seriously, the boogeyman is after me cause of Jack Frost. Long story that I'm not sharing any details."

Katie looked at me, confused. "Jack Frost is trying to kill you, too? You are terrible with legends!"

I laughed at her. "No, Jack Frost is trying to date me."

Her mouth dropped in astonishment. "Date? As in _boyfriend_? Shut up!"

"But I don't want to date him again."

Katie leaned closer, narrowly missing my bruised leg. "Again? What do you mean _again_? You dated him before without telling me? You are cruel!" We both started laughing, not needing to say anything more. She knew I'd tell her eventually.

_"But will _eventually_ ever come?"_

* * *

**Hey, readers of my story who made it this far without being bored to death! Don't forget to cast your vote on whether Alvarie and Jack should get back together! It would really mean a lot to me (and help me with the storyline) if you all voted ASAP! Don't forget to review so I can make your reading experience enjoyable! Love you all!**


	11. Wormy and Flower Power

Jamie rushed over to me, looking ready to leap into my arms. It was comforting, knowing he cared about me. I remembered when I used to babysit them when they were younger, but Mrs. Bennett had let Jamie take care of himself and little Sophie. I missed the days when they needed me to watch over them, but it made seeing them even more of a treat. After all, it wasn't every day I got to see fellow believers.

"Alvarie!" Jamie cried, throwing his arms around my abdomen. "Did Jack tell you our message?"

"I don't think so. What was it?" I looked at him curiously, hoping it wasn't some weird message that only he would understand.

Jamie pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear. "Sophie lost her first tooth."

"How much money did the Tooth Fairy give her?" I asked, knowing that the Tooth Fairy was real. I just had no idea what she looked like or how she would react to my braces. I was almost done, two more months. "She always gave me quarters."

Sophie ran over to me, holding a shiny new quarter in her tiny hand. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, making me think of emeralds. When she smiled, I saw a tooth missing right up front. "Tooth came!" she shouted, thrusting the quarter at me cheerfully.

I bent down so I was level with the girl, who was now four years old. "It looks like she did come. Did you see her, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded her head, her golden locks bouncing joyfully. "And Baby Tooth."

"Who's Baby Tooth?" I asked, turning to Jamie for an explanation. He was now fourteen and knew how to explain things better than his sister.

Jamie shrugged nonchalantly. "Tooth has helpers and one of them is Baby Tooth. They look like little hummingbirds with human faces and beak noses. Jack likes Baby Tooth the most."

I nodded, understanding his explanation almost perfectly.

"Where's Jack, Alvarie?" Jamie asked, walking over to me slowly. His eyes scanned the area behind me as if Jack had been hiding. "He said he'd come with you."

"He didn't say anything to me," I replied, shaking my head. "He wouldn't even need me to get here. I mean, he can fly and all." Just as the words left my mouth, something cold and hard crashed into my back, knocking me to the ground. "Hey, watch it, Frosty!"

Jack stood up, blushing. "Sorry, I haven't crash-landed in over two centuries."

"Why did you crash into me?" I asked, staring at him blankly. Through all the time I'd known him, he'd never crashed into anyone or anything. Sure, he told me how he was terrible at flying in his first few years, but the boy's over three hundred years old! He should know how to fly by this point in time.

His shoulders pulled into a shrug. "I just… lost control. It was like the wind wasn't mine anymore." Jack's face brightened as he spun to Sophie, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She emitted shrieks of delight.

_"Even if I am mad at him, he looks ten times hotter when he's playing with kids,"_ I thought sweetly before stepping on my own foot. I could not succumb to his amazing good looks and charms. I had to stay strong.

"Jack, pit me down, pit me down!" Sophie shrieked, laughing in the most adorable way possible. Her unformed words were understandable, and she kept getting better.

Carefully, Jack lowered the small blonde girl to the grass and spun to face Jamie. "Jamie, you're getting so big! How old are you now?"

"Fourteen and a half," Jamie said, his voice cracking. It sounded strange to me after all my years of watching him grow up. Last time I'd seen him, his voice was high-pitched and little boyish. Now he sounded like a typical teenage boy with a maturing voice.

I chuckled as Jack created a bunny out of a frost drawing. It danced around their heads, and then it travelled to Sophie. After several moments of standing there laughing with the crowd, Jack sent the bunny my way. It exploded right above my head, showering me in crystalline snow.

Jack hurried over and arranged the snow flaked into the form of a tiara. He leaned forward, lips close to my ear, so only I would hear what he had to say next. "You are my little princess. Don't you forget it."

My eyes closed and smile warmed my entire face. Even in the middle of summer, Jack froze everything within a mile radius. "I won't."

The breeze shifted slightly, ruffling my hair and blowing it into Jack's face. He leaned back, sputtering. Jamie, Sophie, and I all laughed at him, and I knew they had no idea what he'd just said. If they did, they wouldn't be laughing at the Guardian of Fun; they'd be staring at him in absolute shock.

"I'm going fishing at the lake. Anyone want to come along?" I asked, grabbing the fishing rod from behind me. Three hands went up and I selected rods that would fit them best. Sophie got a nice little rod that was bright pink.

* * *

"Ugh, stupid worm! It won't go on the hook!" I exclaimed, throwing it against the ground in frustration. Jack walked over and picked it up, leaving his rod alone. "What are you doing?"

"Helping the girl who insists on doing things she sucks at." With careful fingers, Jack slipped the worm onto the hook and helped me cast my line. "I'm going back to my line."

I smiled. "Have fun, Wormy."

"Naturally, Flower Power." Jack flicked a dandelion at me, laughing as I swatted it off my t-shirt.

"That wasn't a flower, Jack. It was a _weed_ that people think looks pretty. Just like how people think blowing the seeds off _this_," I picked another weed with white wish seeds, "will grant wishes. Cause if they do, there must be some special ritual. Or they just hate me." I blew the seeds at Jack and pouted, letting my bottom lips stick out just enough.

* * *

**Okay, the reason Jack and Alvarie have not gotten back together or completely called it off is because no one is voting on my poll. Without your precious votes, I only have limited things I can do without having them go completely in love. I am closing the poll April 29, 2013. Oh, and thank you to LuffyxRuby for your reviews and The Dark Lady 55, who favorited my story. Love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Stolen Shoes

Cool water brushed my feet and sunlight poured through my eyes. I winced in pain before sitting up and hitting my head against something. Of course, it was easy to tell what that something was, for it was cold and hard.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, holding my hand to head.

"You fell asleep, so Jamie stole your shoes. You are one sound sleeper, you know that?" Jack asked, smiling down at me. Sophie appeared to my right, fiddling with the ring that was supposed to keep me safe. So far it'd done its job perfectly. Then it decided to let some fourteen year old boy steal my shoes and hide them somewhere. "Sophie, don't mess with that."

She crossed her arms and reclined against a large rock. "Pwetty ring."

Jack grinned at her slyly. "How about I get you one of those rings? Would you like that?"

Sophie nodded and looked around for Jamie. I pulled my knees up to my chest and squeezed my toes around the grass. That's when I noticed something else was missing as well. "Jack, did Jamie take my socks, too?"

The small snicker from the little girl was all the answer I needed. In seconds I was tackling Jack to the ground. "Where'd you put my socks, thief?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." He rolled so he was pinning me to the ground. "Besides, I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and much more charismatic."

My head flopped into the grass. "And you have the nerve to call Bunny full of himself. Ha!" Jack was stunned and that was all I needed. My foot slipped up and pushed hard against his solar plexus. He fell back into the grass and I ran to the other side of the rock, limping slightly because of the bruise that refused to go away. "Can't catch me, can't catch me," I chanted.

"Wanna bet?" Jack called from a tree branch high up. His staff was poised to attack, glowing with the energy he was putting into it. From the curve in the top came a blast of blue sparks with formed between the two trees in front of me. I tripped on the ice bar, shattering it. Jack flew down and tagged me. "Gotcha."

My fingers curled around some grass and I smeared it on his face. "Gotcha back."

Jack reached up to brush off the grass, but it was too late. His right cheek was now stained with grass. I leaned up and kissed his left cheek impishly, causing him to blush immensely. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out my socks.

"I am so stupid!" I exclaimed as I pulled the sock onto my foot.

"Why are you stupid… Alvarie?" Jack sounded pained to say my real name rather than nickname I'd always allowed in the past. Before the break-up, the only time he'd called me by my actual name was the first day we met.

Suddenly, I felt guilty. "You can call me Pixie again." Jack smiled and hugged me thankfully. "Hey, I'm still trying to put my socks on! I'm stupid because I should've known you hid them in your pocket."

Jack shrugged innocently and put my other sock on. "Let's go find your shoes."

A small turtle poked its head up above the water. It was swimming around, not coming close to the shore or going any lower into the water. I found it adorable as it swam around, finally going back under the surface.

After searching for several minutes, Jack returned to the rock. In his hands were my shoes, dangling from the laces. He wore a triumphant smile. "It took me a few minutes to find to find them. Jamie tied them to the top branch of your old tree house." He handed them to me, helping me get them on my feet without hurting my bruise. "How bad does it hurt, Pixie?"

"It's pretty bad, but it has to get worse before it gets better, right?" I asked, hiding my wince with a chuckle (I didn't want Jack to _see_ me in pain). While he put my shoes on and tied them, I braided my very long light brown hair. The braid fell all the way down to my low waist, dangling loosely. The wind was able to move it around slightly, but the heaviness of my hair kept it relatively still.

"I'm going to search for Jamie. Do you want to come with me, Pixie?" Jack asked, scooping Sophie into his arms happily. I nodded, eager to do something.

* * *

**Alright, I am really desperate for reviews of some kind. Praise, criticism, talking about your favorite or least favorite part. Anything but flames! I also need more people to vote on the poll. It's on my profile and I'm closing it April 29, 2013. Vote now or forever hold your peace. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. I Got You

Sophie grabbed my legs, not wanting me to leave. I didn't really want to leave either, but it was getting late and I had to go home. She finally stopped crying when I promised her that I'd come back as soon as I could. Jamie even seemed a little bummed out, but he was fine once Jack said he would come back around eleven.

"You are so good with kids," I said, holding my phone to my ear. It was a trick I'd done a lot when we used to be dating. In his recent visits, I'd taken up the habit again.

"Yeah, well, those who can see me." Jack leaned back against the seat, allowing frost to spread. Nearby passengers scooted away, giving me dirty looks. Both Jack and I laughed at the people's reactions. "Wow, aren't you popular?"

I would've swat his arm, but I had to act like he wasn't there. It was moments like these that I wished more people could see him. "Thanks for the compliment. Now, get rid of it." My eyes found Jack, only to see he was frowning. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't see the message." He leaned forward so I could see what he was talking about.

_Will you go to the Summer Carnival with me?_

I paused, staring at it for a moment. The pattern of the frost was so intricate, so beautiful I had to take a picture. I'd turned my shutter noise off before going to the Bennett's house, so most other passengers on the bus didn't notice. And if they did, most people already called me crazy. _"What difference does it make if a few more call me crazy? Crazy's good."_

Once I'd snapped the photo, I returned my phone to my ear. "I'm back," I said as though I'd actually left.

Jack smiled and decided to play along. He didn't have a phone, so instead he held his thumb and pinkie up. "Good, I was starting to get worried. Now, do you want to go with me?"

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from smiling. I wasn't sure how I felt about Jack at that point, but this was by far the most romantic way anybody has ever asked me out. It just wasn't in me to say no. "Of course I'll go with you! What day, what time?"

"Tomorrow at around 5:30. Sound good to you, Pixie?" Jack grabbed my spare hand, giving up his fake telephone act. I squeezed back, my silent way of answering his question. I then tucked my phone away in the pocket of my bag, not a purse, not a book bag. Just a bag. "I'll come over to pick you up. I have to talk to Manny about something."

My lips curled into a small smile as his hand rested on mine. The calluses felt rough against my smooth skin (lots and lots of moisturizer), but they didn't hurt like most people would think. It just felt different to me after years of going without. I didn't realize how much I'd missed the feeling of his hand on mine, of the coldness versus my warmth. "Don't take too long. I'll be waiting for you an hour early."

Jack laughed. "Are you sure you're a girl? Cause they usually run _late_, not an hour early." He nudged my knee gently.

"You are so stereotypical!" I whispered fiercely, nudging him back. "Girls do not run late all the time! I thought you were above that."

We both started laughing, but since it appeared I was by myself, people gave me strange looks. I averted my eyes and stared at my shoes, still smiling. It was nice to be able to laugh with Jack again after being alone for so long. Maybe we could start things over again, pick up where we left off. Maybe…

The bus stopped and I had to get out. Once I was out of sight of the passengers, I grabbed Jack's hand. "I wish people could see you. It frustrating sometimes."

Jack blushed and scooped me into his arms. My first instinct was to scream, but my second instinct was to throw my arms around his neck. I followed my second instinct before I even thought to scream, which was strange considering I was a secret screamer. It was one of my many strange and pointless talents.

"Where are we going?" I called into Jack's ear. The wind made it difficult to hear, so I had no idea how loud I was talking.

Jack laughed, letting it carry through the wind into my ear. "You know you're shouting, right? I'm right next to you!" He laughed again as I blushed. His arms tightened around me and I pulled my arms tighter around his neck. "Calm down, I got you."

I smiled into his hoodie and felt his lips press the crown of my head. Advantages for short people: 1, advantages for tall people: 0. This was one of the moments were being five feet tall really came in handy. Warmth spread from where his lips touched, even though I should have felt chills. It made me question my feeling for Jack. Were they still there and hidden, or was the heat anger? At the moment, I didn't know.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the slower updates! I have been dealing with a massive headache that started on Tuesday and just ended Friday. But it's gone now so I should be updating more. Don't forget to vote on the poll and leave a ton of REVIEWS! I appreciate the reviews of LuffyxRuby and Guest. You guys rock!**


	14. Magic Abs

"You can open your eyes, Pixie. We've been on the ground for five minutes," Jack murmured into my ear, still trying to pry my arms from his neck.

I shook my head, small moves that most people wouldn't have noticed. "No way, Frosty. My arms are freezing and my eyes still haven't defrosted. Wherever we are, you better find some warmth," I shouted back. After flying for ten minutes, things started getting colder and colder until they eventually started freezing. Forgetting the fact that I was not designed for the cold (my parents swear I'm cold blooded), I was wearing summer clothes.

Jack set me down and I felt cold snow seeping through my shorts. Then there was the sound of rustling in the background. "Put this on. Its magic should warm you right up."

After I tried to grab it a few times and missed, Jack slid it over my head. The moment the soft blue fabric pulled over my body, everything felt warmer. "Jack Frost, how is the King of Cold's sweatshirt keeping me warm?" My eyes held his, and vice-versa.

"Magic? Look, do you want the hoodie or not?"

I shrugged. "I guess I want the h-" The moment I looked down, I stopped talking. "Would you please put a shirt on or something? The last thing I need to see right now is your six pack." I crossed my arms.

Jack looked down and blushed. "I'll get a shirt at the Pole. Right now, we gotta get inside."

"Where are we going?" I asked, incredulous. My hearing was pretty good, but like most people, I heard things that weren't always there. Maybe this was just another one of those times, just my imagination running wild.

"The Pole, as in the North Pole. You know, Santa and his… elves." Jack snickered before picking me up off the ground. "Stop staring, Pixie."

Blush flooded to my face at being caught. I'd never seen Jack without a shirt on, and I had to admit, he was a sight to behold. His abs were perfectly sculpted and didn't look like he was on steroids. His arms were muscular, too, but in the good looking (and not Taylor Lautner huge) way. His upper body was very well sculpted.

"I'm going to take your continued staring as a compliment. Now, would you knock it off?" He lifted me higher up so I couldn't look at him anymore.

_"It's for the greater good. Don't want to start drooling everywhere."_ I shuddered at the thought of drooling in front Jack. I couldn't begin to describe the humiliation I would feel if that happened.

After several minutes of being carried around, Jack set me down in front of large wooden doors. He didn't knock, didn't ring a bell. He just stood there, watching them as if they might attack. The grip on his staff tightened and he flung me behind him, making me very wet. "You wait here. I'll let you in from the inside. And don't say anything."

I nodded, trying to piece together the puzzle. Jack flew to the roof of the building and began looking for a way inside. After walking around a few minutes, he disappeared.

"I am so bored." I'd begun talking to myself, something I seldom did out loud. Usually talking came just before the singing. "This hoodie really is magical. I don't feel cold at all. I wonder how many stars there really are. What would happen if Earth was the only planet left? Why do people always make aliens the bad guys? Why can't they be good?" That was when I started singing. Nothing too fancy, just songs from the Wizard of Oz.

Cold hands wrapped around my eyes. "You realize there's no audience, right?"

With a handful of snow, my arm reached behind me and shoved a white sphere of coldness into Jack's face. "I don't really want an audience, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go inside." Jack extended his arm in a gentleman fashion, and I gladly took it. "Relax a little. It's just North's place. I put on a shirt."

I averted my eyes, practically _feeling_ the colors shift. I only felt it when I was in an awkward position, so my emotions were really haywire now. As if it wasn't bad enough before. "Thanks. It's a lot less distracting. And what did you do?"

"It's a game between me and the yetis. I used to try and break in so they always caught me and kicked me out. I'm more than welcome now, but it's fun to see who wins." Jack paused, hands firm on my shoulders. "I won today. I've never won before, or so quickly at that."

"Maybe the yetis were distracted by the girl you'd just dropped off at the North Pole?" I asked, laughing a little. It was good to laugh with Jack again, talk with him again. It was strangely empty without him in my life. Perhaps letting him go was a bad idea. Perhaps I should just give in to my emotions and let myself love him.

A large, warm thing wrapped itself around me, making it difficult to breath. "Good to finally meet Jack's… lady friend." The Russian accent was very thick.

"North, I think you're crushing her."

The arms instantly relaxed and I fell onto the floor. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime. North, it's good to see you. Meet Alvarie Johnson, sixteen years old, lives just a few miles away from Jamie and Sophie." Jack pushed me forward and put his hand on the small of my back. It was a possessive gesture that I didn't really mind.

North's face broke into a grin and he shook my hand firmly. "Would you like a tour of my workshop?"

* * *

**Wow, you have no idea how shocked I was. One day I only had three reviews, then WAMMO! EIGHT! Thanks to LuffyxRuby, Guest, and LuluCalliope. You guys rock! Digital cookies all around! My headache is gone, just so you know. And my poll will be closing in just a few short hours. Please cast your vote NOW before you lose the opportunity. Love you all so much! Leave your reviews!**


	15. Emotions

"Don't the elves make the toys?" I asked, leaning close to North's ear so he could hear me. I was trying to avoid the stares of the yetis, which were currently doing what I'd always thought elves did. "Why are the yetis-?"

Jack put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Calm down, Pixie."

I heard North chuckle as he answered my questions. "We just let the elves believe that. Along with the rest of world." He laughed again, a booming sound echoing through the workshop. "Yetis are real toymakers. Dedicated, smart, and very strong."

The corners of my lips curled into a grin as I put my hand over Jack's. "That explains so much."

The large man in front of me stopped and turned to face me. I would've run into him if Jack hadn't pulled me back and we both went tumbling to the floor. The show we put on made everyone freeze, stare, and laugh, counting ourselves. Once we were both back on our feet, North's face became serious again in a way that would frighten most little kids. It would have terrified me to see such a serious face on Santa when I was a little girl.

"What does having yetis explain?" North asked, eyes squinted in concentration.

"Nothing much. But my presents always had a little tuft of fur on the them wrapped with a red bow. Sometimes the fur got stuck on the tape." I closed my eyes, remembering the days when I used to find strange little fur on my Christmas presents. It was the reason I always believed in Santa Claus, even after everyone else had stopped. "My parents wouldn't do something like that."

I heard Jack laugh from behind me and my heart swelled. At that moment, I knew then and there what my feelings for Jack were. I'd fallen in love with him all over again. Despite my better judgment, it felt better to fall in love the second time than it did the first. With my current situation, I couldn't act on my feelings. _"Later. I'll tell Jack later."_ That was my promise to myself, and it was a promise I would keep.

"The yetis must have worked very hard on your presents. They like to leave trademarks on their best works." North's sapphire eyes stared at me, willing me to understand. "Come. Let us continue with the tour!"

Jack leaned closer to me so he could whisper. "You look bored out of your mind. Wanna sneak away?"

I closed my eyes, loving how close he was to me. But if I snuck away now, I'd be tempted to pour my heart out to him. I'd already developed my master plan for telling him how and when I'd tell him. It wouldn't take that long before I'd tell him about my feelings. Just a few hours before I'd tell him everything.

"Is that a no?" I felt Jack's breath rush into my ear. "Suit yourself, Pixie."

I felt myself blush and I was thankful that Jack decided to walk behind me. I wanted to wander off with him, but telling him now wouldn't be nearly as romantic. _"Ugh! Stupid me and my romantic mind!"_ I usually liked being a romantic (watching romantic movies without gagging was a huge perk), but today it seemed to be standing in my way.

North turned and noticed we weren't following. "Hurry up, little ones. You take too long."

Jack and I laughed, and I turned to face him. My eyes instantly caught in his, but the worry in his face was too great to for romance. It was for the better at the moment.

"North, I gotta take her home before her parents worry." Jack scooped me up and flew me through the window. Because I was still wearing Jack's magical hoodie, the cold air didn't bother me. Jack obviously didn't need it, for his skin felt the same as it always did.

"Are you feeling okay?" I called, not shouting this time.

Jack nodded, his chin coming to a rest on my head. "I just don't want you to get grounded before the Summer Carnival." His excuse was very believable, unless one didn't know him well enough.

"Wow, that's very sweet of you. Now, what's the _real_ reason?"

The pale boy stopped flying and just hovered. "I didn't want North to talk to you about finding a Center. He swears you are going to become a Guardian because you are my 'lady friend.'" Jack rolled his eyes. Those beautifully icy blue eyes that sparkled more than diamonds.

"Thanks?" I was confused about his reasoning, but it was something to deal with after telling Jack.

I watched as he blushed, frost forming wherever the red touched. Using my long fingernails, I gently scraped it away and held it. The feeling of it melting in my hand was comforting, like an old friend. (Technically speaking, Jack _was_ over three hundred years old.) I sighed into my hand.

Several minutes went by, and we just flew through the sky. Both of us were oblivious to the world around us, lost in each other. However, only I knew that we were _both_ lost; Jack thought it was only him.

"Welcome home. See you tomorrow!" Jack gave me a small salute and flew off, falling backwards from the windowsill.

* * *

I sat on my bed, my fingers rubbing against the ring. It was a constant reminder of my feelings for Jack. In fact, it seemed to grow more and more beautiful with every passing second that I admitted my love for Jack. The dull silver ring had grown shiny and almost glowing. If I looked closely, I could almost see what looked like a diamond growing from the cool metal.

"Well, aren't you all dressed up," my mom said approvingly.

Quickly, I did a quick scan over my outfit. It was a little dressy, but not too formal for a carnival. I was wearing a short skirt made of very light material. It was a dark blue with a pretty floral pattern. My shirt was a white halter top with sparkles around the hems.

"What about shoes, Pixie Dust?" she asked, going through my closet. She pulled out a comfy pair of sandals that still looked relatively new. Of course nothing _that_ comfortable could be brand new, but I took good care of my possessions. "You like these, don't you?"

I grabbed the shoes and slid them on. My immediate acceptance of the shoes was more than an answer: it was approval.

My mom sat on the bed and grabbed my hand. "When did you paint your nails?"

"Earlier today. I thought you'd like it if I used the nail polish you gave me." I pulled my hand into my lap and sat there, waiting for her to leave so I could finish up. The moment she left and closed the door, I grabbed a pair of earrings from my jewelry box. They were simple silver spheres, but I loved them. They matched my ring.

All light disappeared from my room, even though it was only 4:32 (I told Jack I'd be ready early). Laughter poured from my walls and the ring started buzzing, blaring the loud alarms that only I could hear. Maybe Jack could hear them in his head, but they always stopped once he was within earshot.

Black sand closed over my entire body and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, so you can all guess the outcome of the poll. Alvarie and Jack will get back together. Unfortunately for Alvarie, not the way she wanted to. And a cliffhanger! Thanks to the reviewers (LuffyxRuby, Guest, and LuluCalliope!) You guys rock! Leave your reviews! :)**


	16. I Love You

Light flooded into my eyes and I began coughing up black sand. The smell in the room was stale and old, which was toxic for someone like me. I loved the smell of life (Jack _did_ nickname me Flower Power).

"Good, you're awake," an all too familiar voice said. "I was starting to worry you'd swallowed too much sand."

I groaned in pain, stiff from the cramped space he'd brought me here in. Some point along the trip, I woke up to find myself in a bag made of sand. Then I fell back to sleep. "Why do you care if you killed me or not? Isn't that the perfect way to hurt Jack?" I snarled through my teeth, still coughing up sand.

Pitch began patting my back, helping me cough up the sand. In my weak, and rather pathetic, state, I was unable to fight him away. "Did I ever say I wanted to _kill_ you? What is the point in ridding the world of such a useful life?"

"Revenge. You said so yourself!" My voice was barely more than a whisper and speaking made my throat hurt. However, I would not let him see me weak.

"Perhaps I did. I must have misled you, Alvarie. My intention was not to kill you. More like… find a simple compromise. Is that too much to ask of you?" Pitch stared at me closely, waiting patiently for my answer. His words seemed very sincere, but after the few things I'd picked up on, Pitch was far from trustworthy. Jack seldom spoke of him and sent this dark man to his possible death. Why should I trust him?

Whether it was for the best or worst, I spoke my question. "Give me one good reason to trust you."

A pale grey hand placed itself on my shoulder, soft and gentle. I knew he was just trying to win my trust and turn me against myself. "I can let you live forever."

"Why would I want to live forever?" I asked, knowing the answer. Jack.

Pitch seemed to know the answer, too. "You are in love with Jack Frost. I can see it in your eyes, your mystical eyes." He bent closer to me and stared at my eyes. Once again, I felt the colors shifting. "I can let you truly be with him. He's too afraid to make you immortal for fear of how you might react. I, however, can help you channel fear of immortality."

_"Don't give in. Jack wouldn't want it!"_ I shouted to myself. "I never said I was afraid of immortality. I just don't think I should trust you. And if Jack doesn't want me to be around forever, he probably has a good reason for it." I didn't really know if Jack had a good reason or not, but I needed to say something. It had to be better than whatever Pitch Black (the boogeyman) had to offer. Right?

"Not everything comes with a good reason. But I have an exceptional reason."

I lifted my eyebrows in curiosity. "And what might you 'exceptional reason' be?"

"I can't tell you. At least, not yet. But if you let me make you immortal, you shall understand everything. All the secrets Jack kept, all the lies he may have told, every detail you don't know about your birth parents." Pitch let his words hang in the air. The room was instantly stifling, even though the windows (are holes near the top of the wall windows?) were open.

With every word Pitch said, my resolve grew weaker. I wanted to be with Jack forever, never have to leave his side. Was it just selfishness that made me want Jack forever? Was it my love for him? These were questions that I almost didn't want the answers to, but at the same time, I would have done anything to be with Jack. Even accept Pitch's offer.

I was about to speak when I realized how lightheaded I was. Pitch saw my dilemma and the room instantly felt clearer, the air easier to breathe. "I want to be with Jack forever. Can you… Would you please…?" I couldn't put my request into words.

The tall man in front of me seemed to have no trouble understanding what I wanted. He placed a pale hand on mine and agony instantly grew from where he touched. The pain crept through my entire body, like a fast-moving fire coursing through my veins. The ring began screaming its alarms, but I was in too much pain to notice.

After several minutes of writhing around on the floor, Pitch removed his hand and waited patiently, watching me like I was an experiment. Was I his experiment? Would he do this to other people the Guardians cared about? These questions quickly burned away as my head began to throb.

Several more painstaking moments later, my eyes began to cloud over. It started with a gentle red coloring, quickly turning to full on black coating. I could feel the coating on my eyes every time my eyelids closed. Even when I had my eyes open, no light nor air could break through. They burned worse than the rest of my body, and it felt like someone was trying to douse my eyes with gasoline and set them on fire. After that, it felt like the person had scooped them out and let blood trail down my cheek.

"The spread is impeccable."

It was then and there that I decided to fight Pitch, try to hurt him for what he was doing. That was the moment when something calming, loving, broke its way through to me. If not for that one little question, that stupidly meaningless question, I might've murdered Pitch and rid the world of bad dreams.

_"Alvarie, where are you?"_ Jack asked.

My mind could not form actual words, so I thought of the place I was. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the creepy cages, came alive in my mind. If I could hear Jack in my mind, shouldn't he be able to hear me in his? I hoped so.

_"I'm coming. Hang tight!"_ Jack responded after a few moments. In a mere ten (I think it was ten) seconds, he told me he was nearby and he brought help. I remembered that he had to talk to Manny about something, so maybe he'd just come from the Pole.

As soon as I heard his feet hit the ground, something crept inside of me and wrapped around my heart. It slowly, very slowly, began to squeeze. Gentle, constantly growing tighter. While the fighting was going on, I could feel the darkness slowing my heart until it would stop. _"His plan was to kill me! I am so-"_ I never finished my thought. My heart felt like it was about to burst if the darkness didn't stop soon.

"Jack, help!" I managed to shout.

Almost as if we were magnets, Jack was by my side. "What happened? Never mind that. What can I do to help?"

"Freeze it!"

"What?"

"Use your staff. Freeze the darkness before it spreads anymore." My voice was rough, thick, and very choppy. I knew this plan might actually kill me, but that couldn't be worse than what would have happened with the things currently going on. "Now!"

Jack hesitated, but lowered his staff to my heart and began to freeze over my entire body. I began screaming, the combined pain of the darkness and the ice making it impossible to hold in. From the distance, I heard Pitch wailing about Jack's destruction of his perfect monster. Jack sobbed over my body, holding me close and trying to comfort me.

"It… It's just until Manny can…" I gritted my teeth to hold back another scream. "Until he saves me. And Jack?"

"Yeah, Pixie Dust?" he said through his sobs.

"I love you." Then I went unconscious for the second time that day.

* * *

**That was really painful to write. But at least Alvarie finally admitted her feelings for Jack. Plus, Jack only froze her until Manny could save her. Will he make her human again? Will he keep her immortal? Okay, you're all smart enough to figure out the answer. And 2 chapters in one day! (It's one day for me) Love and hugs to LuffyxRuby, Guest, and LuluCalliope. You guys are so awesome for taking time to read and review my story! Review, review, review. ;)**


	17. Waking Up

Voices filled my head, numerous repeats of the same voice. They were all echoing back and forth, giving me what almost felt like a headache. However, unlike a headache, it was a gentle pulse without a ton of pain. And the voices were all people I cared about, loved. My mom and dad, Katie, North, Jamie, Sophie, and even Jack. Especially Jack.

Suddenly, everything changed. Instead of darkness with voices, I was in light with two people who were unfamiliar to me. They were a man and a woman, and they looked happy together. Her blue eyes sparkled as they met his gray eyes. It was clear that they loved each other.

"Who are you?" I called softly, my voice sounding very melodic.

The woman turned to me and smiled. She pulled away from the man and walked over to me. She didn't stop until she was standing directly in front of me, where she grabbed my hand. I noticed that she felt more like a breeze than an actual person. "I am Serena, your mother."

At this point, the man walked over and grabbed my other hand. Like Serena, he felt like a breeze. "It has been too long, Alvarie. You are so grown up."

Both of them tossed their arms around me, but it was obvious they were unable to squeeze me. I felt them trying to, but it wasn't working. Instead, the breeze just felt hotter, and I felt closer to waking up again. I didn't want to leave them yet. If they were really my long-dead parents, I would need some kind of proof.

"How old are you now, Alvarie? I only remember you as a little child, barely able to walk." Serena never let go of my hand after pulling away from the hug. It was like she was afraid I'd disappear.

"I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago." My response was automatic.

The man, who I'd assumed to be my father, looked at me closely. "Do the people who adopted you treat you well?"

I nodded, astonished by how deep his voice was. It would sound like a normal person's voice if someone tried to "chipmunk" him. I didn't mind it, though. It was like an old friend I hadn't seen in a long time. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. "So, you guys are my parents?"

"Yes, we are. I've missed you so much." Serena hugged me again and I felt cool tears drip on my shoulder. "It's going to be painful to say goodbye again."

"Again? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She took a step back, eyes closed. "We said goodbye when you were a baby. After you wake up, we have to say goodbye again."

"It hurt us a lot to lose our daughter that way. The world took us away from you in a way that left you parentless." The man took a deep breath. "It was probably harder for you than it was for us. We could look down and watch you if we wanted. However, I opted for giving you privacy."

Serena looked up. "I watched you. With your friends, your new family, and your… ex-boyfriend."

My teeth found the inside of my cheeks and bit down hard. It wasn't her fault she didn't know. Even dead people couldn't get into a person's head like that. But soon enough, my birth mother would know exactly how I felt about Jack and why I was there at that moment.

* * *

I spent several more days talking to my parents, learning about my early years. My father (I'd learned his name is Matthew) told me that I took my first steps in the kitchen while he was making a salad. My mother told me that my first word was "Doggie." Why that was my first word, nobody knew. We never had any pets, apparently.

One day, the blackness and voices returned. My eyes squeezed shut as I waited for the moment of truth. Was Manny able to cure me or not? Did Jack want me back? Did he even here what I said, or was I too quiet? What happened to Pitch after I faded out? There were too many questions mixing in with the voices.

"Shh, she's waking up," said a very feminine voice. I felt something soft, like a feather, land on my cheek.

The next voice I recognized. Although I'd only seen him once, it was hard to forget. "Careful, Sheila. This girl 'ere is a going to be a li'l troublemaker." There were some noises of annoyance, but Bunny ignored them. "You all 'eard what she said to Frost before going under."

_"So they did hear me!"_ I thought excitedly. I felt my toes curled up in anticipation and my fingers wiggled. I could not wait to wake back up and see them all. It would be so exciting to meet all of the Guardians and to see Jack again.

"I'm glad Manny was able to clear up all of Pitch's marks. She looks like she used to with minor alterations." North spoke loud and clear, as if he knew hearing them helped me wake up.

Jack's cold hand grabbed mine. The only way I knew it was Jack and not somebody else with a cold hand was because it sent a spark of electricity through me. Apparently, it did the same for Jack, because he pulled away and yelped. I sat straight up and looked at him. "Did I hurt you?"

The room went dead-silent. All breathing stopped, and I realized that they hadn't heard my melodic voice before. It was breathtaking, I guess. Jack finally snapped out of it and grabbed my hand again. "Good morning, Sunshine. Ready to see yourself?"

"Um, I guess. Are the 'minor alterations' too noticeable?"

North laughed apologetically. "Ah, you heard that? They are very small."

My eyes closed as Jack helped me to my feet. His face was close to mine and I smelled the familiar scent of vanilla and pine. I could almost taste the hot chocolate and cinnamon cookies. That was all I wanted to do, kiss him. But for the time being, I would have to settle on seeing my own stupid reflection.

"Open your eyes, Pixie. You look beautiful." Jack's scent played with me even more.

My eyes peeked open and were instantly the size of dinner plates. My clothes were relatively normal. They were the clothes I'd been wearing earlier, but instead of a skirt, it was my jean shorts. Flower petals danced across my fingernails, like a constant cascade of flowers. My shoes were simple converse, but there was a snowflake dangling off the side of my right shoe. In my once plain brown hair was a strip of dark red. My earrings had taken the shape of lightning.

"How appropriate."

Jack smiled at me. "What's appropriate, Pixie Dust?" He squeezed my hand a little. "Your ensemble or us touching?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Both." I turned and looked at my back. I was surprised at what I saw unravel in the mirror. Every Guardian had gathered around to watch the thing grow on my back. It didn't come out, just changed shape like a moving tattoo. "What on earth is that thing?"

Jack shrugged. "Wings that don't hit anybody in the face?"

I tried to flap them and was surprised when the 2D image actually moved as if it were sticking out. The more I flapped, the higher I flew. It was amazing, but not nearly as amazing as what I did next. I walked (actually, I flew) over to Jack and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

**Yay, she finally kissed Jack! And she has transformed into something very unique. Not really a fairy, not really a human. And thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. You are all the best people I don't know. At least, I don't think I know you. Oh well, yay for Alvarie and Jack! Leave your reviews and let me know what you think! Love you all!**


	18. Why?

Jack's arms crept around to clutch at my shirt, pressing against the small of my back. Our bodies were pressed together, both of us holding each other so tightly it was hard to believe we'd ever let go. I realized that, as an immortal being, we didn't need to come up for air. If we wanted to, we could just stand there kissing for all eternity. However, no good thing lasts forever, and our first kiss in two years was one of them.

"That was amazing." Jack's breath danced across the air, making me lightheaded.

I rested my head against his chest, feeling the coldness pulsate through my body without freezing me. Manny had made me immune to coldness, or at least Jack's coldness. "I missed the taste of hot chocolate and cinnamon. It was hard going two years without it."

There was a slight chuckle coming from Jack's throat. "You know something. Now, _you_ taste like honey. I don't think I'd mind tasting it again." He leaned in and pressed his lips back against mine for a few seconds. When he pulled away, his face was flushed. "You really are something, Pixie. Now, would you mind landing."

My eyes widened as I thought about how to stop the "wings" on my back. _"At least they will be easy to conceal, right?"_ Somehow, despite nearly dying, I still saw the glass as half full. Perhaps being kidnapped and having a knife held up to my throat instead of the offer of immortality would dampen my spirits. Probably not.

After a few moments of trying to land, my feet hit the floor. "Wow, these things are so weird. How do they even work?" I turned around to try to see them but could only catch a glimpse. After failing a few more times, I began to pout.

Sandy walked over and showed the image of a camera followed by a flash. I knew he wanted to show me a picture, but it would have been much better if I could _actually_ see it. North seemed to understand and grabbed another mirror from the nearby wall.

"Thanks, North," I said, blushing a little. I noticed the wings were still beating a little, but not fast enough to lift me from the ground. "Huh, the colors match my eyes."

Everyone came over and compared the colors of my wings to the colors of my eyes. They matched very nicely, almost the exact same shade as my eyes. Now, the colors in my eyes were constantly moving at a rapid pace; I could feel them moving all the time. Nobody else seemed to notice the change, though, so I decided not to bring it up.

I grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed tightly, glad that I was able to touch him so freely, so lovingly. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, even though I'd done this before so many times. Falling in love with Jack the second time was ten times better than it was falling for him the first time. This time, there were more surprises, less secrets, and I'd matured a great deal. I could handle things that my fourteen year old mind wouldn't dare comprehend. Nothing too serious, but more serious than what we'd done before.

My head rested against Jack's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't think anyone would notice the change."

I smiled up at him. "Well, that's a good thing. I wouldn't want Jamie or Sophie going all crazy on me, would I?" We chuckled a little bit, blissful to be back in each other's arms. "Do they believe in… whatever I am?"

"I _think_ you are Mother Nature, or something along those lines. And those two believe in anything and everything." Jack squeezed me a little and lifted me off the ground. I yipped with joy, only to realize how stupidly girly and childish I sounded compared to normal. Instantly, I relaxed and flew with him. "You're pretty good at this."

His blue eyes pierced mine, searching for answers to questions only he knew he had. These were the questions that we'd promised each other not to ask, questions that, if said aloud, could ruin a relationship as fragile as ours. Now, things would be different. Things would not be as fragile.

"What are you thinking? And be completely honest."

Jack stared a few more seconds, a blank expression on his face. "Why did you go to Pitch in the first place?"

* * *

**Remember, we all know Alvarie didn't go to Pitch, but Jack does not. Plus, she was stupid enough to trust the boogeyman. Tons of love and hugs to all the people who have reviews, favorited, and/or followed my story. It means so much to me. Good news! I learned how to make digital cupcakes! *hands out digital cupcakes* Love you all!**


	19. Welcome Home

I was shocked at his question. Beyond shocked, actually. It was impossible to comprehend the accusation in his question, the accusation that I would willingly go to Pitch and betray him. It was hard to wrap my head around it. How could he think that I would go that far to hurt him?

"What… No, I did _not_ go to Pitch. He came to me, um… He…" I didn't know what to say. Kidnap would imply that I was kid, which I was not. "He abducted me."

Jack squeezed me again. "Really? He just abducted you and forced you to turn into a… whatever you were before Manny got to you?" I could hear the accusation in his voice, building up more and more with each word he said.

I blinked back tears, remembering how Pitch had tricked me. "He tricked me."

"How did that thing trick you? What did he say to trick you?"

Jack lowered us to the ground and pulled his arms away. I stumbled a little at the sudden need to support my own weight. While I was flying to help get us up into the air, I'd stopped once Jack had started his accusations.

"Pitch promised me that I could be with you forever," I whispered as silently as I could. The words were painful and filled with the hope that Jack would understand what I meant. After receiving another blank expression, I decided to clarify. "I wanted to be with you forever."

A cold hand grabbed mine, callused fingers wrapping around my hand tightly. My eyes were met with beautiful blue eyes, clear as the sky on a cloudless day. "If you wanted that, you could've just asked me. I would have done anything for you."

My lips curled into a smirk. "I wanted to tell you at the Summer Carnival."

As soon as I'd finished talking, Jack pressed his lips to my cheek, soft and gentle. It was such a comforting feeling, knowing that he cared about me that much. Most people might've found it amazing that we could forgive each other as easily as that, but it was something we'd done a lot. I'd get upset when he had to leave, he'd comfort me with a kiss, and I'd feel better. That was how our relationship always worked. We never needed to say we were sorry. We'd just know.

"Let's go back to your place. It's more private," Jack whispered in my ear, his breath pushing my hair forward a little.

I nodded and we instantly started flying. We held each other's hand tightly, not daring to let go. First off, I had no idea how to get home from there (wherever _there_ was). Secondly, I didn't want to let Jack fly away from me. The breeze felt nice against my face, and the smell of rain filled the air. _"We _are_ flying above the clouds."_

We landed on the ground and I could sense that it had recently rained, even though the ground was already dry. The smell was strong; the feel of the air was moist. Considering the fact that Jack thought I was Mother Nature, it made sense that I could feel the presence of rain, sunshine, or anything else involving nature. Maybe this was what my body was designed for now.

"Will my parents be able to see me?" I asked, leaning into Jack.

"I'm not sure. They might be able to." Jack's voice was strained, and I knew he was nervous as to whether or not I'd be seen by my parents. "Let's just… go inside."

I opened the door as quietly as I could so as not to freak my parents out. If they could _not_ see me, I didn't want them to get nervous. For as long as I could remember, my parents were terrified that somebody might break in and steal their items. We had a lot of collectable items that could not be found in stores anymore.

"Mom, Dad, are you home?" I called shakily. It was unnerving, knowing that they might not be able to hear or see me.

Footsteps sounded and my parents thundered down the stairs. Before I could even blink, they had thrown their arms around me and were squeezing me. I felt their hot tears land on my exposed shoulders (I hid my wings with a jean vest), and the intense emotions took over my body. I began crying in their arms, realizing how long I'd gone without them.

I felt my mom's smooth hand grab mine and hold it tight. She looked at me, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness, sadness, and disbelief. "Where were you?"

My teeth dug into my bottom lip as I thought about what I could say. There were few things I could say that would be truthful and not scare my parents. As a general rule, I wasn't fond of lying to people I loved and cared about, but this seemed to be one of those moments that lying did less harm than telling the truth.

"I was in the woods by Jamie and Sophie, but I got lost. Luckily I could find some food that I knew was safe to eat." I felt my body cringe as the lie poured out, but I knew that telling them the truth was a bad idea. "But I'm back now, and that's all that matters."

My father looked at me, tears in his eyes. In all the time I'd spent with my parents, I had never seen my dad cry in front of me. This proved to me how much my parents loved me, how much they had missed me, and how hurt they would be if I ever disappeared from their lives.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not going to leave you again anytime soon." I hugged him gently, smelling his aftershave. I'd never been particularly fond of it, but today it was comforting, a reminder that he was there for me and I was there for him. We were a family, whether we had blood relations or not.

After a few minutes of talking with my parents, I went up to my room. Some of the flowers had died, but I could probably bring them back if I wanted to. Now, I just had to tell my parents that I was dating Jack again. What fun.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I have allergies, a cold, sunburn, blisters, and I can't sleep because of all of these. Gotta love rowing... Anyways, here is Chapter 19! Yay! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means so much to me. I love you guys so much! So, leave some reviews and let me know what you think. And know that I am really sorry for not updating.**


	20. Parents' Approval

This was the day. I wasn't exactly excited about this, but what choice did I have? There was no way possible for me to not tell my parents I was dating Jack again, unless I wanted to be guilty for all of eternity. Besides, it would be awkward for me to be talking to Jack and have them walk in on our conversation. Even if they could see them (they can _sometimes_), it would be difficult to explain that we were back together in that sort of manner. No, I had to tell them myself.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, kicking me playfully to help me relax. "Come on, it's no big deal."

I had to smother a chuckle. "Easy for you to say. Did you ever have to bring a girl home to _your_ parents?" I kicked back at him, but it quickly turned into a game of footsies.

Jack blushed as he pondered the question. He knew I meant it as a joke, but this still bothered him. Now that he had his memories, he should know the answer. "Not really, but I watched a lot of other people do that. Of course, I didn't know who they were or anything. Anyways, this isn't about me or who I was before this. This is about you and me. So get your butt downstairs and tell them before I drag you there."

My foot dug into his shin a little as a warning. My shoes were slightly pointed, so I could do a lot of damage with them. Anyone who'd witnessed my transformation, as I'd decided to call it, knew that I could pack quite a kick with these shoes.

"Careful, or I might have to take those shoes away." Jack's voice was taunting, and I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. His lips were soft and cold, but it was a good combination for him. When we pulled away, Jack started chuckling. "Well, that was unexpected."

I punched him lightly. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

Jack laughed again, but didn't say anything. After a while, he stopped laughing and began to talk again. "Of course I liked it, but your hormones are taking over. Geez, where's Tooth when you need her?"

"Is she the girl with the feathers?" I asked inquisitively. The moment I noticed her, I couldn't help but wonder who she was. Out of all the Tooth Fairy legends I'd heard, none of them included her being a feathered woman. Well, maybe people only saw her pretty violet eyes…

"Yeah, but you'll never hear your parents telling you that." Suddenly, Jack lunged and grabbed my wrists. "Now, stop stalling. You are going to tell your parents _right now_."

* * *

Jack had to drag me to the stairs, but I was willing to walk down them by myself. While telling them about Jack was difficult, I would not be able to explain about my ability to control nature, or whatever powers I had other than flying.

I plucked a piece of ice out of my hand and tossed it at Jack. I was walking more willingly now, but he decided that I was walking a little slower than usual (which may or may not be true). Jack winced a little as the ice hit his cheek, yet it barely left a scratch. Just like how the small hole it had created in my palm disappeared a few seconds after I pulled the ice out. Finally, after what seemed like a very long and painful walk, we came to my living room.

"Alvarie, are you feeling okay?" my mom asked, standing up. "You look flushed. Do you need something to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I just… need to tell you and Dad something… important." I gave her a slight grin, however it was visibly forced. "You might want to sit down or something."

Both my parents took a careful seat on our sofa, which we'd had for as long as I could remember. According to my dad, it was his mother's. As unlikely as that may seem, my grandmother always seemed at ease whenever she sat in it. I used to think it was just because of how comfortable it was, but I don't really know.

Jack nudged me from behind and I knew my parents were unaware of his presence. "Tell them already, Slow Poke."

I pinched his hand slightly and took a seat between my parents. "Mom, Dad, remember Jack?" That was a nice, safe start. I hoped…

"Yes, he was the boy who broke your heart. What about him?" My mother sounded too nonchalant for her own good. This was not going to be as easy as I'd hoped.

Jack cringed and sat on our piano bench, listening to the accusations of my parents.

"Good for nothing weasel. How dare he hurt my girl like that?" my dad shouted, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as if to comfort me. "What've you got to say about him, Pixie Dust?"

Now I was concerned. My parents had decided that my news would be bad, or good in the sense that I had moved on from Jack. That we were a couple again would totally throw them off. However, I reminded myself constantly, it was better for me to tell them.

"He's not good for nothing. And, the pain is nothing. Actually, I'm over the pain of the break-up." Good start, not giving away too much.

My mom smiled at me, proud that I'd gotten over the break-up.

"Well, pain is nothing compared to the joy of a new relationship, right?" I continued, still going for that whole, _I've got a new boyfriend, but really, he's just my old one_ act. "Jack and I are back together."

The words hung in the air for a few minutes. Or was it just a few seconds? To me, it felt like hours before anybody had the nerve to say something else. Unfortunately, the next person to speak was not one of the two people I needed to hear something, anything, from. "Keep talking, Pixie. Hey, that name really suits you now." He began chuckling a little, but not enough for my suspicion to peak.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked calmly, putting one hand on each of their knees.

"Oh, what a pretty ring, dear!" my mom exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

Finally, this was something I could work with. "Actually, Jack gave it to me. Wasn't that so sweet and considerate of him? He told me this ring is one of a kind, that nobody else has a ring just like this one. Must've cost him a lot of money."

Jack smiled at me encouragingly. We both knew the ring was given to Jack by Manny to give to me and keep me safe. However, my parents had no idea that my boyfriend, who had _white_ hair, was a legendary person and that he was actually the bringer of winter. That would be fun to explain to them, but now, this was our main problem.

"That was very… kind of him." My mother tested her words before she spoke them. "Maybe we judged him too harshly?"

One down, one to go. "So, Daddy," I began, using the word I only used when I really wanted something, "don't you think Jack deserves a second chance? I mean, he did help me when I got lost in the forest." Might as well add the lie that made my dad tear up earlier, right? "He's really not a bad guy."

"Fine, we'll give him one, I repeat, one, more shot. But if he blows it, no more. Got it, Pixie Dust?"

I nodded, knowing that there was no way for Jack to blow it with me this time. We were going to be together forever. We could take anything that was thrown our way, whether it was an attack by Pitch or a trivial argument. We were stronger together. Plus, we had a whole new family to help us through it. What could possibly go wrong with us this time?

* * *

**This is the end of Forgotten Love, but I am already working on a sequel. So many questions that you probably don't even have yet but will shall be answered. Let me know what you thought of the first installment of this series. Reviews are appreciated. And, using those reviews, I can make the second fanfic super great. There will be more focus on Pitch and the ring in the next one, just so you know. Anyways, love you! XOXO**


End file.
